Trio Jones Mencari Cinta
by Nona Butut
Summary: Ino si cerewet, Tenten ketua karate yang lebay, dan Karin si ilmuan narsis. bagaimana perjalanan jones mereka untuk mendapatkan pacar?/kumpulan one-shoot/ chapt 1 special for Love4Ino/ Au, Ooc banget, humor garing, EYD ancur dan warn lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Trio Jones Mencari Cinta**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fic ini kecuali untuk kepuasan sendiri**

 **.**  
 **Warning: Gaje, absurd, Ooc, Typo, Au dll.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

Kringgg kringg

Seluruh murid KHS berhamburan keluar saat bel pulang sekolah berdering. Seperti gerombolan semut, mereka berduyun-duyun keluar melewati gerbang sekolah.

Di ruang kelas 2C suasana hening sepi, terlihat dua orang siswi tengah duduk manis menunggu (pembagian sembako  # plakk  /author sialan, emang kaya lu Kere!/  # author  nangis kejer) seseorang. Dua gadis berbeda rambut ini menghela nafas bosan.

"Huaahh, si Karin mana sih? Lama banget! Mana badan gue pegel-pegel lagi!" sungut siswi bercepol dua aka Tenten.

Tenten, ketua karate yang lebay, hal yang paling ia benci adalah hal merepotkan dan yang ia sukai tentu saja hal yang tidak merepotkan (simpel amat lu/ berisik!/ #author-ditimbun), hobinya ngupil di waktu senggang. Paling benci disuruh memasak, tentu saja, memasak baginya hanya membuat tangan emasnya terluka oleh cipratan minyak, belum lagi bawang merah yang membuat mata perih. Sekalipun ia masak, masakannya adalah alat pembunuh terampuh di abad ini.

Tenten menguap bosan, ia merenggangkan tangannya, melemaskan tangan kakunya sehabis belajar. Di sampingnya gadis berambut blonde mendelik sebal. "Rapatkan ketekmu, Tenten!" Ucapnya dengan sarkasme.

'Hup' segera Tenten merapatkan tangannya kembali. Ia menoleh bosan ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Lu cerewet amat, Ino!".

"Gimana gue ga cerewet kalau bau ketek lu mirip bunga bangke! Berapa hari lu kaga mandi, huh?!"

"Err baru 3 hari,"

"Whatt!" Ino menjerit frustasi, "3 hari lu bilang baru! Memang biasanya?!" Sambungnya kesal.

"Sebulan," Tenten menjawab dengan watadosnya.

 **Gubrag**

Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Memandang jijik sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat tomboy'nya itu, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bisa bertahan tidak mandi sampai sebulan? (Siapa dulu gurunya? Authorr gitu loh nyahaha  # disumpal -kaos kaki)

Ino, gadis cerewet, ceria dan bersahabat. Saking bersahabatnya terhadap perempuan sampai ia sering dijuluki Yuri. Hobinya merangkai bunga dan mengumpulkan bunga. Rekor tertinggi dalam kerusuhan yang ditimbulkan adalah pernah membawa bunga bangkai ke sekolah dan mempersembahkannya pada Sasuke sebagai wujud tali kasih. Menurutnya, bunga bangkai melambangkan perasaannya yang takan luntur sampai akhir hayat hingga menjadi bangkai sekalipun. Whut de puk, siapa yang bilang arti bunga bangkai seperti itu sih  
? (Siapa lagi kalau bukan author imut ini _grin emotikon_ #  pose  ala mimi#)

"Menjijikan! Harusnya elu sedikit lebih merawat tubuh lu, Ten! Jangan hanya otot yang dipikirkan, kesehatan perlu loh!" Tegur Ino panjang lebar yang membuat Tenten memutar bola matanya. Bosan dengan ocehan sahabatnya ini.

"Ya ya ya, akan ku usahakan," dengus Tenten sebal.

 **Pip pip pip**

Ino segera merogoh ponsel di saku seragamnya saat mendengar dering yang menandakan ada pesan baru.

"Itu pasti Karin," ucap Tenten ikut melongok ke arah ponsel Ino dan menbaca pesannya.

 **Karin:**

 **Sorry, kaya'nya gue ga bisa pulang bareng kalian. Gue ada kencan ama yayang Sai. Salam cinta para jones nyahaha**

"Whatt!" Seru mereka berdua.

"Kampret si Karin, minta gue beri anu-anu rupanya! Beraninya dia ninggalin kita!" amuk Tenten dengan muka merah padam, asap mengepul dari lubang hidungnya.

"Awas lu, Karin! Gue grepe baru tahu rasa!" Ino ikut mengumpat menumpahkan kekesalannya. Tangannya memukul meja dengan keras. 'dugh' ia meringis kesakitan.

"Eh? Serius lu mau grepe si Karin?" giliran Tenten menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang ngeri ke arah Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kyaaa Ino Yuriii!" jerit Tenten dengan lebay'nya. Memasang pose fighting dan mengeluarkan jurus absurd'nya "Hush hush sanah, akyuh tidak sukah kamyuh," tangannya digerakan ala mengusir ayam.

"Najis lu!" Ino memandang ngeri plus jijik melihat Tenten bergaya seperti artis Indonesia itu, yang terkenal 'maju mundur maju mundur cantik' itu.

Huft' Tenten mendengus, memonyongkan bibirnya. "Padahal ini gaya paling hot, cetar membahenol abad ini. Keren tauuu!".

"Keren jidatmu! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Dari pada gue eneg denger ke'alay'anmu, Ten!" Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti Tenten.

Mereka berjalan bersama melewati koridor sekolah yang memang tidak terlalu ramai. Ada beberapa anak yang baru saja keluar kelas seperti halnya mereka, mungkin habis piket kelas.

"Eh Ino, lihat itu!" Tenten menyenggol Ino dan menunjuk satu arah dengan telunjuknya.

"Apaan sih?" dengan malas Ino menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. Ia mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Tenten tunjukan.

"Itu loh yang di bawah pohon!" Ino kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pohon besar di depan perpustakaan. Manik aquamarine'nya menemukan seluet pirang yang tengah duduk termangu.

"Kuning-kuning"

Keduanya saling pandang dan... "bwahaha" tawa mereka meledak, membuncah meramaikan koridor sepi.

 **Pletak** **  
**  
"Adawww," pekik Tenten saat sebuah sepatu mengenai kepalanya. Ino makin tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Tenten yang sangat lucu mirip anak penderita busung lapar.

"Gue dengar ucapan kalian, nenek lampir!" entah bagaimana ceritanya, Naruto aka siswa yang tadi diperhatikan tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka. Mungkin meminjam pintu ajaib Doraemon, atau memakai jurus ruang dan waktu hingga bisa secepat ini (mana ada begituan, author somplak!/ biaren weee, ini cerita gue wek tongue emotikon #ditendang readers).

"Kenapa? Marah?" tanya Ino, wajah tanpa dosa Ino yang seolah 'Naruto, grepe aku dong!' membuat Naruto mendengus sebal, ingin menggendong dan melempar ke ranjang lalu anu-anu #plak (readers: ini rate T woiii).

"Tentu saja marah. Memang salah ya kalau rambut gue kuning?" Naruto mengerutkan kening dan menatap tajam Ino yang entah kena setan apa, atau mungkin kena asap kemenyan mba orochi hingga tiba-tiba Ino menguap. Lalu ia menatap Tenten bergantian. Dilihatnya Tenten tengah menggali harta karun di dalam lubang hidungnya alias ngupil. Glek' Naruto memandang jijik.

"Salah!" jawab Ino cuek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada alay seperti iklan di tv.

"Karna sponge bob warnanya kuning," jawab Ino lagi penuh percaya diri.

"Bakaa! Itu ga da hubungannya? dan lihat rambut lu, kampret! Rambut lu juga kuning, baka!" raung Naruto kesal dengan jawaban Ino yang terkesan eerr aneh. Coba saja kalian pikir jika ada pertanyaan "kenapa harus makan?" trus tiba-tiba ada yang jawab "karna kucing gue belang" hah! Jadi kalau kucing ga belang berarti ga makan dong. Nah kedongkolan seperti itu yang si Naruto rasakan.

"Sorry ye, rambut gue ini platina ala penyanyi Taylor swift gitu. Nah lu! Semua orang tahu kali, kalau kuning, semua orang teringat pada sesuatu yang sering ngambang di sungai ataupun penghuni soptiteng," Ino menyerigai membiarkan sepupunya melongo dan mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan. Lalu ia meraih tangan Tenten yang membuat Tenten melotot dan dibalas pelototan Ino.

'Lo Yuri beneran, No'

'Kampret!'

'Trus ngapain pegang tangan gue?'

'Kita kabur, somplak!'

'Kabur? Kemana?'

'Ke hatiku'

'Najis lu!'

'Ya ke rumah, baka!'

Begitulah arti dari pelototan mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto masih mencerna dengan otak pe'a nya.

Kuning?

Ngambang?

Sungai?

Soptiteng?

Eh?

Soptiteng!

Whatttt!

"Lu pikir gue kotoran apa!" raung Naruto, tangannya digebuk-gebukan ke dada mengikuti sebuah film gorila mengamuk.

"Kabuuuurrrrr"

Secepat petir Ino dan Tenten berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah mengamuk, karna tak dapat mengejar, ia pun nangis kejer sampai guling-guling di tanah seperti anak kecil minta dibeliin balon..

"Apa salah rambut seksi gue!"

Dan mereka juga masih sempet denger ucapan narsis Naruto yang membuat mereka ingin muntah.

.

.

.

'Mwuhehe,' Karin terkikik sendiri di dalam hati. Tangannya memeluk erat perut Sai hingga yang punya melototkan matanya karna saking eratnya dan membuatnya mual. 'asyik, pulang bareng Sai' tak memperdulikan keadaan mengenaskan si Sai, Karin tetap berceloteh dalam hati. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan sepeda butut si Sai yang katanya warisan mbah Madara.

 **Sret**

Karin mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan sepeda Sai berhenti.

"Turun!"

"Hah?" Karin melongo dengan tidak elitnya dan memandang Sai penuh tanya. 'Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan 'itu' di sini! Gimana ini! Kyaaaa gue malu!' jerit Karin dalam hati sambil menahan rona merahnya.

"Gue ga sudi pulang ama orang jelek macam lu!"

 **praaaangggg** **  
**  
Seketika angan-angan Karin pecah berhamburan menjadi puing-puing butiran debu.

A-apa?

Mimpi gue?

Tidakkk!

"Kenapa?" air mata Karin bercucuran dengan ingus yang melumer hingga bibirnya. 'Sroooottt' tanpa dosa, ia memakai seragam Sai untuk membersihkan ingusnya hingga sang empunya merasa jijik dan mendorong Karin. Dengan ala-ala film India, Karin nemplok di tiang listrik. "Tuhan, apa salah keimutanku hingga dia menolakku," ratapnya lebay.

"Lebay lu," Sai mengabaikan Karin dan pergi begitu saja menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Ayo neng," ajaknya pada Sakura.

"Iya abang," Sakura kemudian duduk di boncengannya dan 'serrr' sepeda butut itu melaju meninggalkan Karin yang mengejarnya dengan lamban, sesekali mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Tunggu Saiiii," Karin berlari dengan gerakan slow emotion, dan entah darimana batu kurang ajar menghalangi jalan Karin. Dan...

 **Dugh**

 **Brugh**

Karin tersandung dan terjatuh tersungkur dengan wajah mendarat ke tanah. Karin bangkit dengan wajah yang err memprihatinkan, wajahnya menyerupai gembel kolong jembatan.

 **Bbrrrssshhhh** **  
**  
Dan sial lagi hujan mengguyur tubuh di sekitar Karin. Ia menangis tersedu-sedan.

"Payung hitam yang menjadi saksi... Mengapa baru sekarang, aku kau banding-bandingkan dengan wanita yang baru kau cinta, Kejammmm!"

"Woiiii, berisik woi,"

 **Pletak**

"Adaw," Karin menjerit kesakitan.

"Diem lu! Ngancurin inner gue aja!" teriak Karin. Yap benar, jadi ga ada hujan beneran karna itu khayalan ke'lebay'an Karin doang.

Dengan tampang bete, Karin berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. "Awas lu, Sakura. Kalau yayang Sai gue ampe lecet sedikit, gue bikin lu kaga punya jidat!" sungutnya, kakinya menyepak-nyepak ke tanah. "Awas aja! Gue kaga bakal maafin lu berdua!" jerit Karin dengan suara yang melengking. Lalu ia tertawa tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. (kayaknya si Karin mulai ga waras deh #ditimbun fans Karin) "Gue bakal bikin ramuan cinta untuk si Sai. Biar ia klepek-klepek ama keimutan gue, mwuhehe," tawa mengerikan karin dengan background petir menggelegar dan juga deburan ombak.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Tenten dan Ino yang tengah berjalan santai. Sesekali mereka bersenandung lirih.

"Lu kejem amat, No. Itu kan sepupu lu sendiri," ucap Tenten.

Ino menoleh, "Biar aja, si Naruto baka kan enak kalo dikerjain," Ino tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Iya sih, seru juga ngerjain orang," Tenten ikut tertawa.

"Berhenti!"

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan gaya mohawk. Gaya slenge'an dan mata jahil yang membuat InoTen mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ku dengar dia mahasiswa univ Konoha loh!" bisik Ino.

"Trus?"

"Jago bela diri,"

"Trus?"

"Terus-terus! Ntar nabrak baka!" seru Ino kesal, yang ditanggapi cengiran Tenten.

"Ngapain lu ngalangin jalan gue?" Tenten mencak-mencak, matanya melotot untuk memberikan kesan seram.

"Lu berdua kaga boleh lewat! Kalau mau lewat bayar dulu!" wajah sangar pemuda itu mencoba menggertak InoTen.

Ino dan Tenten saling melotot satu sama lain.

'Ten, pemerasan ini namanya'

'Sekali liat, gue juga tahu!'

'Ya biasa aja kali, Ten. Muncrat tahu'

"Baka, kita kan lagi bahasa pelototan'

'Ah iya. Lalu gimana?'

'Ikeuh aja sono! Lu kan doyan model begono!'

'Njay, sorry ye. Mending ane jones, Ten'

'Lu kan emang jones berkarat'

'Sialan lu!'

Mereka masih berdebat dengan bahasa pelototan mereka. Si pemuda itu geram melihat dua ekor(?) gadis masih tetap diam.

"Cepat bayar!" serunya yang tidak sabar menunggu. Mau kemana bang, ko ga sabar nunggu? Bini mau lairan ya bang? #dibekep-readers #readers: banyak bacot lu thor!

'Sorry ye bang, sejak kapan harus bayar? Emang ni jalan nenek moyang lu?" Tentan menjawab santai, tangannya sibuk ngupil.

"Lagian, emang lu bayar pajak? Pajak aja kaga bayar, sok-sok'an malak kita," tambah Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hallah, bilang aja lu berdua kere, kaga punya duit!" remeh si pemuda itu, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Emang kita kere,"

 **Dugh** **  
**  
"Adawww," dengan tidak berpri'Tenten'an, Ino menginjak kaki sahabatnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga sang empunya menjerit kesakitan dan mengangkat kakinya yang terinjak.

"Kampret! Kenapa lu nginjek kaki gue!" raung Tenten tak terima, meringis menahan rasa nyut-nyutan di kakinya.

"Lu njatuhin pamor kita ja, masa ngaku kalau kita kere!" bisik Ino, ia menyilangkan kedua dangan di dada.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Ino!" bela Tenten.

"Setidaknya bohong dikit, baka!"

"Anak baik kan ga boleh bohong!"

Mereka saling melempar deathglare, mengabaikan si pemuda menatapnya bosan. Sebenernya ia mau malak atau mau nyaksiin adegan drama alay 'Yuri'?

"Ya sudah, aku tahu kalian kere. Kalau gitu, kalau kalian bisa menjawab tebak-tebakanku, kalian boleh lewat, tapi kalau tidak, kalian akan jadi pembokat gue. Gimana?" Pemuda itu menyerigai puas. 'Lumayan, dapat pembantu gratis' innernya.

Pembantu?

 **Jdeeerrr** **  
**  
Kata itu seperti petir kematian di telinga InoTen. Mereka berpelukan merinding menatap si pemuda yang berwajah eerr tampan(?).

"Gue lebih baik nggosok WC sekampung dari pada jadi pembokat lu!" jerit Ino ketakutan.

"Emang lu mau, No?"

"Ngga sih, ehehe," Ino nyengir kuda membuat Tenten dan pemuda itu sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Okelah, pertanyaannya apa? Kebetulan otak gue ini keturunan Einstein," kata Tenten penuh percaya diri.

"Hallah, bahasa Inggris aja lu nyontek gue," gumam Ino.

"Apa lu bilang!"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Hei, kalau kalian ribut, kapan gue ngasih pertanyaannya, bakaaa!" seru Pemuda itu dengan kedutan menghiasi kening halus(?)nya. 'Durasi woi, durasi!' batinnya miris.

"Oh maaf-maaf, ayo silahkan," Tenten dan Ino lalu memandang si Pemuda itu antusias, siap mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

Pandang

pandang

ting

Pemuda itu berkedip. 'oek' membuat InoTen muntah berjamaah karna saking silau'nya dengan ketampanan(?) pemuda itu.

"Ehm... Pertanyaannya adalah-"

jeng jeng jeng

Seketika terdengar musik menegangkan yang mengiringi. 'glek' InoTen meneguk ludah dengan paksa. 'jangan-jangan kita disuruh mengakui ketampannya! Oh Kami-sama, bunuhlah kami jika itu terjadi!' tangis dalam batin mereka.

"Bule apa yang seksi, bahenol, aduhay dan menggoda?"

Eh?

InoTen menaikkan kedua alisnya. Saling pandang dan dagu mereka naik turun, lalu menatap pemuda tampan(?) itu kembali. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

Tenten mencoba berpikir. Alisnya berkerut ke dalam tanda bahwa ia sedang sangat sibuk dengan otaknya. Ting' tiba-tiba ia mendapat pencerahan.

"Aku tahu," Ino dan Pemuda itu menatap Tenten yang tersenyum bangga.

'Awas lu, Ten! Kalau jawaban lu ngaco!' ancam Ino dalam hati. Ia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menendang Tenten.

"Ehm" berdehem sejenak agar membuat semua makin penasaran, "Jawabannya adalah... Bulelah dadaku," sambung Tenten dengan gaya erotis dan desahan menggugah pria ingin menggorok lehernya.

"Gimana? Betulkan?" Tenten tersenyum kemenangan, ia melihat pemuda itu sweatdrop. Lalu ia bergantian memandang Ino yang menunduk dengan aura hitam legam, rambutnya kuncir kudanya bergoyang-goyang, Tenten makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Gue emang jenius," narsisnya.

"Tenten!"

"Ya, Ino,"

"Mati saja sana!"

 **Dugh** **  
**  
Ino menyepak Tenten dengan tendangan penuh hingga Tenten terbang melayang dan nyangkut di pohon rambutan dekat situ.

"Kejamnya hidup, apa salah kejeniusanku," ratap Tenten miris sambil memeluk pohon rambutan.

Huft' Ino mendengus, menatap nyalang si Pemuda itu. Ia masih berpikir dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kebo bule?"

"Bukan!"

"Kambing bule?"

"Itu kambing gulai!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Menyerah?" pemuda itu menyerigai pemuh kemenangan. 'asyik, pembokat baru' soraknya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba muncul Tenten yang baru saja turun dari pohon sembari membawa sekantung rambutan.

"Bulelah aku jadi pacarmu, yang pasti akan memuaskanmu, jangan salah pilih yang lain, yang lain belum tentu se- Emmmm!" belum selesai ia menyelesaikan lagunya, Ino sudah membekap mulut sahabat alay'nya itu.

"Lu lagi," Pemuda itu sweatdrop lagi, "sorry, gue kaga doyan yang rata!" lanjutnya.

"Sialan lu!" seru InoTen berjamaah. (kayanya kalau yang nyrempet nganu, otak InoTen cepet nanggep deh nyahaha #author dibacok fans InoTen)

"Kalian menyerah kan?" tanyanya dengan suara mengejek, membuat InoTen mendecih kesal.

"Memangnya apa?" Ino berkata sinis walau dalam hati juga penasaran sih. Sedangkan Tenten kicep dengan wajah blo'on atau lebih persis wajah tak minat gitu.

"Bule apa yang seksi bahenol aduhay menggoda adalah..." pemuda itu berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Jengng jeng jeng

Tiba-tiba aura menjadi mencekam.

"Bulekmu cah," sambung pemuda itu dengan tawa yang mengiringi di akhir kalimatnya.

InoTen menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kukunya memutih. Berani sekali pemuda ini melecehkan bibi Kushina. Mereka tahu arti dari 'Bulik'.

"Keparat!"

"Mati saja sono!"

InoTen mendepak pemuda itu, menerbangkannya ke langit hingga tak terlihat dan hanya tersisa 'ting' titik cahaya dan lenyap.

Mereka mendengus kesal, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mereka. Dalam hati mereka sudah menyusun hukuman apa yang cocok untuk Karin. Gara-gara dia, mereka menunggu dikelas hingga lapuk, belum lagi ketemu pemuda astral anak univ sebelah yang menjengkelkan.

'Gue racun lu, Rin," batin Tenten.

"Gue ikeuh lu, Rin," batin Ino. Lohhh? :o

.

.

.

Finishhhh

Ini fic khusus untuk event Love4Ino. Nyahaha gaje kan? Absurd kan? Hehe, Chimi cuma nyoba genre Humor, yayaya meski gagal. Ini kumpulan one-shoot, chap 1 udah selesai. Yuk ke chap 2, jika ada yang berkenan nungguin'nya. #pede amat lu, thor#

Oh iya, pemuda tadi nanti akan muncul lagi. Apa ada yang bisa nebak itu siapa?

.

cuplikan chapt 2

.  
Klontang

Karin membuka pintu saat mendengar suara gaduh di depan rumah yang ia huni bersama Ino dan Tenten. Ia mengernyit saat menemukan surat kaleng di depan pintu.

 **Gue tantang lu bertiga buat main futsal. Kalau lu kalah, lu kaga boleh gangguin gebetan kami, jones berkarat.**

 **Sakura cs** **  
**  
What! Sakura nantangin main futsal. Apa jadinya?

"Huwaa emakkk, kakiku,"

"Sial, kukuku patah,"

"Batu kertas gunting,"

"Roger, di sini ada perang, ganti!"

"Bala bantuan, ganti!"

Gimana yah kisah trio jones menghadapi tantangan Sakura cs, padahal mereka ga pandai main futsal loh.

.

.

Yoshhh, sampai jumpa next chapter, *o*)/ salam tjintah dari author absurd bin alay ini nyahaha


	2. Chapter 2: Surat tantangan dan kesialan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Trio jones mencari cinta is mine

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fic ini kecuali demi kepuasaan imaji liar seorang author absurd bin narsis seperti saya. Nyahaha

Warning: Au, Ooc parah, Typo epliwel, bahasa tidak baku dan warning lainnya deh.

.

.

.

Adal 2 hal yang paling dibenci Ino dan Tenten, di-PHP-in dan menunggu. Tetapi di'PHP'in mungkin lebih baik dari pada mereka harus menunggu sampai lumutan, apalagi...

Kruuyyuuukkk

Dengan perut kelaparan.

Ino dan Tenten tak kuasa menahan rasa bosannya. Mereka menjatuhkan kepala mereka pada meja ruang tamu tempat mereka duduk menunggu.

"Aiihh mana sih, Karin! Gue udah laper sekarat nih!" Tenten mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Rambut cepolnya terlihat kembang kepis ikut merasakan derita sang pemiliknya.

"Pasti lagi ngecengin penjualnya," Ino menatap Tenten meminta persetujuan sahabat se'iya se'kata itu.

"Lo bener banget, si Karin kan kaga mandang bulu, main embat aja. Efek jones seumur hidup kali," Ino terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. "Gue denger si Karin pernah-" menggantungkan kalimatnya, Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggerakan telunjuk dan jari tengah sebagai tanda kutip.

"Serius lu, dia mau nuker dengan semangkok cilok gitu!" Ino membolakan matanya sebesar bola basket hingga mau copot keluar.

"Gue cuma denger da-"

"Ehemz, sepertinya ada yg menggosipiku,"

Ino dan Tenten memutar kepalanya dengan slow emotion dan mendapati Karin berdiri bersidekap, rambutnya melambai-lambai dan alisnya naik turun bergoyang melambai-lambai ke kana dan ke kiri, aura hitam kental menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Glek

InoTen tertawa kikuk yang terkesan dipaksanya hingga terlihat seperti seorang penderita ambien menahan 'pup'.

"Lu udah pulang, Rin?" pertama yang mengeluarkan suara adalah Ino, ia menggaruk rambut klimisnya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha agar sohib'nya ini tidak mendampratnya.

Karin mendengus dan menduduki bangku kosong. Diletakannya kantung kresek di atas meja. "Gue kaga doyan aki-aki macem Danzo!" ia mendelik ganas ke arah kedua sohibnya itu. "Lebih baik gue kencan ama bulatan-bulatan cilok dari pada ama tuh orang!" nada sarkasme yang siap menelan InoTen itu terlontar. Karin menyorot tajam ke arah keduanya 'Jangan banyak bacot! Gue ikeuh loh' itu arti tatapan Karin hingga membuat pasangan Yuri InoTen  # plak  (Tenten: kampret lu thor, gue buka Yuri  # author  diranjau Tenten) memegang pantatnya. Loh? Memangnya cowo yang takut di tusbol #plak (InoTen: ini tertulis dinaskahmu kampret! #author nyengir watados)

InoTen lantas mengaduk-aduk buntelan yang dibawa Karin, mengambil sebungkus yang berisi bulatan kenyal aka cilok itu, mengabaikan dengusan Karin dan wajah suramnya.

Karin mendecih, kalau bukan karna kesalahannya, ia ogah bener disuruh-suruh oleh InoTen. Thank's banget dengan anceman di'ikeuh Ino dan masakan beracun Tenten yang membuat dirinya tak berkutik pasca kejadian ia meninggalkan mereka. Satu yang harus ia ingat dan tanam dalam otaknya 'Jangan membuat marah InoTen jika tidak ingin keperawanannya hilang plus tambahan masuk rumah sakit gara-gara keracunan'. Ia menghela nafas panjang, meratap dalam hati 'Kami-sama, apa salah keimutanku yang tiada tara ini hingga mereka membully'ku' mirisnya mendayu-dayu.

"Oi, Rin. Kenapa kagak dimakan cilok lu? Ngga doyan yah, buat ague aja yah?" ucap Tenten dengan mulut penuh mengunyah cilok yang licin lompat ke sana ke mari di dalam mulutnya.

"Takan ku serahkan cilok kesayanganku ini, cilok ini lebih berharga darimu wek," Karin menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Tenten.

Harus diingat, trio jones ini bakal ngelakuin apapun demi mendapatkan cilok meskipun sebiji. Mereka rela menyisihkan uang sakunya untuk menanti penjual cilok keliling yang sudah uzur. Ingat! Yang mereka nantikan bukan penjualnya, tapi ciloknya.

"Ah iya, gue beli buku menarik loh," ucap Karin yang mampu membuat InoTen mengernyitkan keningnya disela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Buku apaan?" tanya Ino masih dengan menguyah.

"Tadaaa," sorak Karin riang mengeluarkan buku bersampul ungu di hadapan InoTen yang mengerut bingung.

"Cara ampuh dapetin pacar," eja InoTen bersamaan. Karin mengangguk puas.

"Lu beli ini karena lu udah nyadar bahwa lu kaga laku," ucap Tenten dengan tampang polosnya, mengabaikan Karin yang kembang kempis seperti ikan koi kehabisan air.

"Atau lu merasa bahwa diri lu itu jelek," tambah Ino yang makin membuat Karin megap-megap.

 **Plak plak**

Karin mengibaskan rambutnya ala iklan sampo. Mengabaikan InoTen yang meringis memegangi pipinya yang membesar sebesar jeruk, tak lupa ingus yang berceceran karna tangisan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Lu pada banyak bacot! Ngatain gue segala. Liat deh diri lu sendiri. Lu aja masih pada nge'jones. Mending gue dong, pernah di anter si Sai," ucap Karin menyombongkan diri hingga terlihat giginya membesar. (author: tapi nyatanya kan lo ditinggal, Rin./ diam! Makhluk astral dilarang bicara)

"Iya, maaf. Kita minta maaf deh," ucap Tenten merengut, memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang 5 centi dan dengan iseng Ino menarik bibir manyun Tenten, hingga sang empunya nangis guling-guling dan Ino tertawa ngakak, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Karin yang melihat aksi Ino tak melewatkan kesempatan, ia mengambil sesendok garam yang dekat dari tempatnya duduk dan menyuapkan pada Ino, hingga gadis blonde itu berteriak dan muntah-muntah. Kini giliran Karin yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang perut yang terasa sakit. Oke, mereka bertiga emang koplak semua.

"Dasar kurang ajar, Lu," Tenten melotot ke arah Ino yang masang muka nespong. Nah loh. Sebenarnya bukan nespong, tapi karna mulutnya masih berasa asin, ia berusaha mengatup mulutnya agar tidak muntah dan yang lebih parahnya agar tidak ngiler. Tengsin dong.

"Lu mending, gue cuma narik bibir monyong lu pelan. Lah gue? Harus ngrasain asin'nya ketek Karin. Cuih," sungut Ino yang membuat Tenten dan Karin tertawa.

"Itulah nasib anak nakal. Makanya jadi gadis yang baik kaya gue," ucap Tenten mengusap cepolnya. Perlu diketahui, cepol Tenten itu ajaib loh. Kalo sang pemilik lagi menyombongkan diri, cepolnya akan membesar, kalau Karin kan giginya yang membesar setiap dia menyombongkan diri.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut lagi!" lerai Karin yang melihat Ino hendak melawan ucapan Tenten hingga membuat sang gadis melotot ke arahnya dan cengiran kemenangan terkembang di wajah Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita baca buku ini bersama-sama?" ajak Karin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hm, bolehlah," jawab Ino, lalu ia beranjak duduk di dekat Karin, tepatnya di kanan Karin. Sedangkan Tenten duduk di sebelah kiri Karin. Mereka bertiga memfokuskan penglihatannya pada buku tersebut. Karin mulai membuka halaman pertama.

 **ANDA JONES?** **  
**  
InoTenRin mengangguk.

 **BELUM PUNYA PASANGAN?**

Lagi, InoTenRin mengangguk. Ya iyalah, kalau udah punya pasangan itu artinya bukan jones' batin ketiganya.

 **KASIHAN DEH LO! HARI GINI GA PUNYA PACAR. GA GAOL KELEUS.**

"kampreett! Buku laknat!" teriak Ino mengacungkan pisau yang entah dari mana.

"Sialan! Beraninya menghina kita," Tenten menjambret buku itu dari tangan Ino yang siap mencabik-cabik dengan pisau dapur. Lalu Tenten menginjak-nginjak dengan kekuatan nafsu hingga lantai di sekitar bergoyang.

"Bakar! Bakar!" Ino memanas-manasi, kemudian Tenten berlari secepat kilat mengambil minyak tanah dan korek.

"Mampus lu!" Tenten bersiap menyiram buku laknat itu dengan minyak namun aksinya terhenti saat tangannya dicekal Karin. "Apa!" Tenten melotot ganas, membuat Karin yang sedari tadi kalem mengeluarkan kedutan kesal.

"Baka! Kita kan belum membaca semuanya, baka!" desis Karin.

"Awalnya aja ngebuat kita kesal apalagi ke sananya pasti lebih parah," sahut Ino bersidekap dada.

"Makanya kalian tenang dulu. Kita lanjutkan bacanya oke?" ucap Karin melotot ke arah Tenten yang masih memegang minyak tanah. Memerintahkan pada si cepol untuk meletakan kembali.

Tenten menghela nafas dan menyimpan minyak tanah itu ke dapur, lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. Akhirnya mereka kembali membaca, kali ini berpindah halaman 2.

 **TAPI TENANG. KAMI MENYIAPKAN TIPS-TIPS KHUSUS BAGI KAMU YANG BELUM LAKU.** **  
**  
'ini baru benar' batin mereka bertiga.

 **TIPS YANG PERTAMA:** **  
** **BUATLAH GEBETAN KAMU TERKESAN DENGAN KEMAMPUAN KAMU.**

InoTenRin saling pandang. Lalu mereka kembali membaca.

 **MISAL SAJA JIKA KAMU PANDAI MEMASAK, MUNGKIN KAMU BISA MEMBERINYA HASIL DARI MASAKANMU. ATAU JIKA KAMU TAHU HOBI DARI GEBETANMU, KAU BISA MENCOBA TRIK BAHWA KAMU JUGA SUKA DENGAN HOBI GEBETANMU ITU.**

InoTenRin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kita harus menunjukan kemampuan kita gitu? Hmm aku paham sekarang," Karin manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"Aha, aku hanya perlu merangkai bunga untuk Sasuke-kun kan?" Ino menatap berbinar membayangkan hal romantis saat ia memberikan bunga dan kemudian berakhir dengan first kiss penuh cinta. Kyaaa' Ino berteriak histeris.

"Woiii, sadar woii," Tenten menggoyah-goyahkan tubuh Ino yang kesambet setan dedemit penunggu toilet tetangga menurutnya.

"Apaan sih, ganggu aja!" sungut Ino.

"Lu ingat kan, No. Waktu lu ngasih bunga ke Sasuke. Lu hampir ngebuat Sasuke mampus gara-gara lu kasih bunga bangkai!" Karin mengingatkan Ino tentang betapa bodohnya Ino yang tidak memiliki selera memilih bunga yang bagus.

"Huft, Sasuke hanya malu mengakui keindahan bunga yang ku berikan itu," sungut Ino tidak terima. Apa salahnya bunga bangkai? Itu seni yang indah bukan?

Karin menggeleng frustasi dengan ke'baka'an Ino.

"Oke, gue ga akan kasih bunga bangkai lagi. Puas lu," dengus Ino membuat Karin bernafas lega.

"Memang kali ini lu mau kasih bunga apa?"

"Kantung semar,"

 **Gubraaggg** **  
**  
"Inooo, lu mau ngebuat Sasuke kehilangan hidungnya hah?!" raung Tenten. Nafasnya megap-megap karna emosi dan juga cepolnya yang melembung siap meledak detik ini juga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" masih dengan tampang blo'on'nya, Ino bertanya.

"Bukankah pernah diajarkan bahwa tumbuhan kantung semar itu sejenis tumbuhan karnivora yang akan membuka mulutnya untuk menangkap mangsa. Apa elu mau ngorbanin Sasu-Uke?" jelas Karin panjang kali lebar yang membuat Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

Suasana hening seketika, ketiga masih berpikir hal apa yang akan ia lakukan agar si gebetan terpesona.

 **Klontang**

InoTenRin saling pandang, mengangkat alisnya. Kode bertanya 'suara apa itu?'.

"Lu cek sana, Rin!" perintah Tenten sok bossy.

"Ko gue?"

"Lu ga lupa kan bahwa satu hari ini, lu jadi pembokat kita berdua," Ino menyerigai kemenangan lalu bertos ria dengan Tenten.

Karin mendengus sebal dan beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah dengan kesal, menyentak lantai yang dipijakinya. Merutuk pada dua sohib sekaligus saudara sepupunya itu.

Karin membuka pintu dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri, tapi tidak ada siapapun di depan rumah yang ia tempati bersama Tenten dan Ino. Sebagai gantinya, ia mendapati kaleng soft drink tergeletak di depan pintu.

"Pasti anak-anak nakal itu," sungut Karin. Ini hal biasa baginya. Setiap hari pasti rumahnya menjadi sasaran pelemparan oleh anak-anak sekolah dasar yang tengah iseng melewati rumahnya.

Karin mengernyit saat mendapati secarik kertas menyembul dari kaleng itu. Segera ia meraih kertas itu dan membacanya, manik merahnya membola saat ia selesai membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Bergegas ia masuk ke dalam.

"Guys, lihat ini!" pekik Karin mengagetkan InoTen yang tengah melamun.

"Apaan sih, Rin?" tanya Tenten.

"Kalian harus baca ini!" Karin menyodorkan secarik kertas yang ia temukan tadi kepada InoTen yang masih memasang raut bingung.

 _ **Gue tantang lo bertiga tanding futsal. Kalau kalian kalah. Lu kaga boleh godain gebetan kami. Sampai jumpa minggu besok, jones berkarat.**_

 _ **I'LL KILL YOU**_

 _ **Sakura cs**_ _ **  
**_  
"Whatt!" pekik InoTen bersamaan.

"Fuutsal!" InoTen saling pandang dengan megap-megap, mata melotot, kemudian geleng-geleng tak percaya. Karin tertunduk lesu. Mereka semua menampangkan wajah-wajah madesu.

"Gue kaga bisa futsal!" ucap panik Ino, menggoyangkan tubuh Tenten ke depan-belakang, hingga si pemilik cepol itu merasa pusing. Dengan hentakan, ia menghentikan ulah Ino.

"Jangan elu, gue aja kaga pernah pegang bola," kali ini lirihan Karin yang seakan detik ini juga ajalnya akan datang. Nada suaranya kentara sekali tidak ada daya hidup.

"Lalu kita harus gimana? Kalau kita mengalah, Trio cabe genit itu pasti akan mengejek kita," dengus Tenten mengingat tawa menjengkelkan Sakura cs.

"Bagaimana kalau kita usaha dulu," usul Karin membuat Ino dan Tenten menoleh. "Kita minta tolong saja ama Naruto?" imbuh Karin yang membuat InoTen memucat.

"Sepertinya Naruto ga akan mau ngajarin kita deh," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Soalnya kemarin Ino menghinanya," ups, Tenten keceplosan. Ino melotot kesal pada Tenten yang memasang tampang watadosnya itu.

"Ah! Kalian ini!" Karin mengacak rambut frustasi. Menjambaknya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha berpikir tenang. Lalu tiba-tiba manik rubby'nya membulat, sepertinya ia sudah memiliki ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong ama Kiba?" Karin menatap serius pada InoTen yang juga menatapnya.

"Ide bagus tuh," Ino menyetujui usul Karin dengan semangat penuh. Meninju udara, pose ala-ala pendemo minta naik gaji.

"Okey, ini juga seperti tips yang baru saja kita baca kan?" tanya Tenten meminta persetujuan InoRin yang saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu?" satu suara, InoRin kompak bertanya.

"Itu loh 'tunjukan kemampuan kita pada gebetan kita' yang itu loh," jelas Tenten.

"Ah iya, benar juga lu. Sekalian kita bisa nunjukin kehebatan kita. Iyakan?" sorak Ino.

"Yep, satu tepuk dua lalat,"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Kemudian bersiap untuk pergi menemui Kiba, meminta agar bocah maniak anjing itu mengajari mereka bertiga bermain futsal.

,

,

.  
 **Trio Jones Mencari cinta** **  
**.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di dalam rumah elit kawasan Perum Konoha Indah yang bercat hijau muda yang meneduhkan, terlihat 3 orang gadis yang tengah duduk manis di ruang keluarga.

Gadis berambut ala permen kapas itu tersenyum menyerigai. Tangan kanannya mengangkat gelas berisi jus jambu, mendekatkan ke arahnya dan menyeruput sedikit.

Manik hijau ia tolehkan ke arah kedua saudaranya yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dilihatnya gadis berambut pink tua pucat tengah membaca dan membolak-balikan majalah aneh menurutnya. Lalu ia menoleh lagi ke arah gadis berambut merah yang sibuk men'cat kukunya dengan cat anti bocor berwarna merah. Mungkin ia terinspirasi dari iklan cat yang katanya tahan lama dan anti bocor.

"Menurut kalian, trio kampret itu bisa mengalahkan kita tidak?" ucap Sakura yang sanggup menghentikan aktifitas kedua saudaranya itu.

"Kheh, kau bercanda? Trio manja itu takan bisa mengalahkan kita," si rambut pink tua pucat berujar meremehkan.

"Yup, aku setuju dengan pendapat Tayuya. Mereka kan hanya sekumpulan bocah alay lebay yang hobi teriak-teriak gaje," si rambut merah menimpali dengan semangatnya.

"Hei, Amaru," panggil Sakura pada gadis mungil yang berkata lantang tadi. Si pemilik nama menatap Sakura, menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa kau punya rencana?"

Amaru memasang pose berpikir. Mengetuk pipi dengan telunjuk dan sedikit mendongak ke atas. Kemudian senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Aha" Amaru mengadukan jari tengah dan jempol hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'ctak'.

"Aku punya ide bagus," tambah Amaru yang membuat Sakura tersenyum puas. Amaru adalah gadis yang memiliki banyak ide jahil sekaligus licik.

"Memang apa idemu?" Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam sedikit penasaran dengan ide Amaru. Tayuya ini gadis judes, feminim namun tidak pernah mau mengalah dalam bersaing. Ia akan menjadi sangat Ooc bila sudah berhadapan dengan lawannya.

"Sini ku bisikin kalian," titah Amaru menyuruh Sakura dan Tayuya mendekat ke arahnya.

Menurut layaknya anak anjing manis yang dipanggil majikannya, Sakura dan Tayuya mendekat pada Amaru. Lalu si gadis berambut merah membisikan rencananya pada mereka berdua. Hingga mau tak mau mereka menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

Firasat buruk. Kayanya trio jones bakal sial nih.

.

.

 **Trio jones mencari cinta** **  
**.

.

.

"Kibaaaaa," teriak Ino tanpa sopan santun meneriaki nama 'Kiba' tepat di depan rumah bercat coklat.

Karna belum ada respon apa-apa. Tenten berinisiatif mengetuk-baca: menggedor- dengan sepatu butut yang tadi sempat menginjak kotoran kuda di jalan.

Masih tidak ada respon? Karin ikut turun kaki -turun tangan mah udah biasa- melempar atap rumah Kiba dengan bongkahan batu bata.

Gedubrak brak dug

Sepertinya usaha Karin berhasil. Buktinya terdengar suara ribut di dalam sana. Lalu InoTenRin pun menunggu pintu terbuka.

 **Brak**

"Gempa gempa gempa," munculah Kiba -dengan telanjang dada, memakai kolor dengan rambut awut-awutan khas bangun tidur- dari pintu yang baru saja didobrak dari dalam, berlari menerobos InoTenRin yang melongo melihat kelakuannya. Sambil terus berteriak 'gempa' ia berlari memutari halaman rumahnya.

"Seseorang tolong tampar aku!" ucap Ino yang masih melongo melihat kelakuan striker klub sepak bola di depannya.

 **Plak**

Dengan semangat, Tenten menampar pipi Ino sangat keras hingga Ino terhuyung dan terjungkal ke arah samping yang kebetulan ada kolam ikan lele di sana. Alhasil, Ino nyungsep dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki ke atas.

"Apa aku bermimpi ketemu orang gila? Tolong bangunkan aku," kali ini Tenten yang meratap memandang kelakuan absurd Kiba yang tengah merayap di atas tanah sambil melindungi kepala dengan ember yang entah dari mana.

 **Bugh** **  
**  
Karin meninju Tenten ke atas hingga gadis bercepol dua itu terbang dan 'brak' kepalanya nancap di langit-langit rumah Kiba.

"Woiii, Kiba! Kau sedang apa?" teriak Karin, satu-satunya yang sadar. Kenapa orang yang mau dimintai tolong se'absurd ini dan juga kenapa kedua saudaranya juga lebih absurd? Rin, lo ga ngerasa absurd?

"Gempa Karin, Gempa!" teriak Kiba yang masih merayap dengan ember di kepalanya. Mencoba meraih sapu lidi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Berharap itu sapu lidi Harry potter yang dikirimkan Doraemon untuk menyelamatkannya dari Gempa -yang ia kira-.

Karin memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas sebal. "Gempa jidatmu ha! Ga ada gempa baka!" triak Karin yang sudah mulai kesal dengan keadaan absurd ini. 'Oh Kami, selamatkan imutku ini," batinnya miris.

"Hie?!" Kiba bangkit berdiri, menoleh ke kanan kiri dan menatap rumah-rumah masih utuh. Celingukan layaknya orang bego.

"Eh? Gempanya sudah berhenti ya?"

"Tidak ada gempa, Kiba!" jerit frustasi Karin. "Aku melempar batu bata ke atapmu karna kau tak kunjung membukakan pintu! Jangan katakan kau baru bangun hah!" teriak Karin.

"Jadi kau mengagetkanku hah?! Mengganggu tidurku hah?!" teriak Kiba yang tidak terima dibentak Karin.

"Salahmu sendiri yang ngebo'nya kebangetan!"

"Apa masalahmu! Ini hari minggu, sial!" Dengan kesal Kiba berjalan melewati Karin dengan sedikit menabrak bahu Karin.

 **Brak**

Dan pintu dibanting Kiba, meninggalkan Karin yang terengah-engah menahan emosi.

Ino yang bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya -rambut basah dengan 3 lele nyangkut di rambut dan seekor lele tertahan di mulutnya. Rambutnya basah terkena air kolam lele hingga membuat rambut pirangnya berwarna ijo. Tak lupa mencabuti lele yang tersangkut di rambutnya dan 'bufh' menyemburkan ikan lele yang berada di mulutnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Karin dengan terseok-seok akibat kakinya terkena duri-duri lele ganjen itu.

Dan juga Tenten berusaha lepas dari langit-langit terkutuk yang menjepit cepolnya untuk keluar. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Tenten berhasil lepas dari pancungan ternit sialan itu.

Cepolnya terbatuk-batuk akibat debu yang menempel di rambutnya yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi putih. Ia turun meloncat hingga tepat berdiri di samping Karin.

"Gimana Rin?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya melupakan siapa yang membuat keadaannya jadi menjijikan seperti itu.

"Dia marah,"

"Lu ga ngomong pedes kan?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat Karin kalau emosi.

"Terlambat," Karin menghela nafas.

"Apa!" pekik InoTen bebarengan.

"Jadi gagal gitu?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Dengan wajah madesu, Karin mengangguk lemah.

"Biar gue yang coba ngebujuk dia," Ino berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu bercat putih itu dan mengetuknya.

"Kibaaaa, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu,"

Kiba yang berada di dalam rumah sibuk menggerutu dan mengumpat akan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Beruntung Ibu dan kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Jadi ia bisa tenang tidak akan terkena hukuman akibat kekacauan yang disebabkan tamu tak diundangnya itu.

Rencananya di hari minggu ini, ia ingin menghabiskan harinya di ranjang. Tapi rencananya gagal ketika trio makhluk astral dengan tidak sopannya mengacaukan harinya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ia harus menunjukan perilaku absurdnya di depan teman sekolahnya. Padahal cukup ibu dan kakaknya saja yang tahu kan? Oh ayolah, dia masih punya urat malu sekaligus ia punya kemaluan(?). Kalau orang luar sampai tahu, bisa merepotkan. Oke, sekarang ia jadi meminjam kata favorit teman sekelasnya yang berkucir nanas aka Shikamaru.

Wajarlah jika ia tadi sangat marah.

"Kibaaa, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengamu,"

Itu suara Ino. Kiba mendengus dan mengacuhkan teriakan itu. Bagaimana pun ia masih jengkel dengan tamunya itu.

"Kami ingin minta tolong padamu,".

Ia tetap mengacuhkan suara yang kali ini menurutnya suara Tenten.

"Kami ingin kamu mengajarkan kami bermain futsal,"

Kiba menjengit mendengar teriakan Karin kali ini. Futsal? Entah kenapa Kiba sedikit menyerigai jahat. Sepertinya ia memiliki ide yang tidak baik untuk -

Pambalasan!

Kiba segera memanggil anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru dengan bersiul.

Suit suiitt

Muncullah anjing putih besar dengan bulu lebat. Berlari dengan lidah terjulur menghampiri sang majikan. Kemudian Kiba mengajak Akamaru menghampiri tiga tamu tak diundangnya.

cklek

InoTenRin memasang raut sumringah kala pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kiba dengan... anjingnya?

Entah mengapa mereka merasakan adanya rambu bahaya, apalagi melihat serigaian yang terpampang dari bibir Kiba.

"Kalian bilang ingin bisa futsal, kan?"

InoTenRin mengangguk. Kiba makin melebarkan serigaiannya.

"Akamaru!"

Guk guk

Tiba-tiba anjing milik Kiba menyalak dan menggeram. Matanya menyorot tajam dan siap menerkam.

 **Glek**

InoTenRin meneguk ludah dengan paksa.

Bahaya peringatan!

"Lariiii!" Teriak Tenten menarik Karin dan Ino menjauh dari rumah Kiba.

Guk guk

Sementara itu, Akamaru pun ikut berlari mengejar InoTenrRin yang berlari terbirit-birit.

Kiba yang ditinggalkannya justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Guling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Kejar terus Akamaru! Sampai dapat!" teriaknya di tengah tawanya.

,

.

.  
To be continued

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apa rencana Sakura Cs? Mampukah mereka menang dari segala aksi kebusukan Sakura cs? Ataukah mereka berakhir merana? Yosh semua akan ada di chap selanjutnya.

Fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya mau ku jadikan 1 chap. Tapi berhubung panjang banget dan aku mulai cape ngetiknya, jadi kuputuskan dibagi 2. Hm, apa kalian memiliki ide jahil untuk chap depan?

Oh iya, trimakasih buat semua yang mau nyempetin buat baca dan meninggalkan jejak kalian di sini. Buat Yamaten aka nenek Chiyo, Tammino ciao, Laras4ti, Hana, Ichimonji dan Wandi (makasih mau ku repotin selama ini buat ngasih masukan), dan semuanya aja deh hehe. Oke.. Salam cinta dari Chimi jaa ne *o*)/


End file.
